I'm not afraid of the darkness
by Yoshimar
Summary: What event might have happened on Riku's life for him to say that he was not afraid of the darkness?


I'm not afraid of the darkness.  
  
Author Note: hello, this is an idea I got the other day after I remembered the part where Riku says "I'm not afraid of the darkness." I thought that he said that because he had a little of a run in with the darkness before? Anyways this is set when Riku and Sora were young and Kairi had not arrived at Destiny Islands yet! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
It had happened a long time ago, Riku didn't even remember how young he was all he remembered that it was then that he had come in first contact with the darkness.  
  
His mother was sick, no one on the island knew what had happened to her, she had gone into a sort of trance ever since the last storm hit Destiny Islands. Father was worried, and he spend most of the time by his bride bed while she muttered the name of their son...Riku.  
  
At his young age the silver haired boy did not want to spend his time looking at his mother, it ripped out his heart to see his mother on a bed. Her once lovely face was now pale and ghostly as if her own soul had been taken away...he could much rather be outside sitting on the paupu fruit tree.  
  
He sat there for endless hours, staring out at the sea, just thinking about nothing in particular...it was then that his first thoughts about other worlds came....truly this small island could not be the only thing out there, could it?  
  
"Riku..." The voice of a boy called him and Riku looked over his shoulder to see his best friend, Sora. Sora walked to Riku, and stood in front of him, while he tried to sit down on the tree just like his best friend was doing.  
  
After a couple of minutes Sora gave up and decide to sit on the floor, looking at Sora, "Your dad says you can stay over at my house tonight!"  
  
Riku nodded slightly, if he remembered correctly he had been spending most of his nights at Sora's house, his father had seem to have forgotten about him. Not that Riku could blame him for this, after all even he himself had forgotten to eat, or sleep lately.  
  
"Ready for a round, Riku?"  
  
At this words Riku smiled, as he stood up, and jumped to the ground. He then picked up his wooden sword, "You're going down!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Have you ever heard the one about the old lady that haunts the harbor during the night?"  
  
Riku rolled his eyes as he looked out the window of his best friend room. Rain fell down from the sky, apparently another storm was going to hit Destiny's Island. Riku was a year older, he knew this stuff, and a lot of more stuff than kids his age, he was just the type that always seemed advanced for their age.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Oh..." Sora said, disappointed, as he took his sword, and pointed at Riku with it. "On guard!"  
  
Riku looked over, and laughed, picking up a pillow and hitting Sora's left side with it. "Rule number one about facing me, never announce your attacks!"  
  
Sora received another attack from the blue pillow that Riku had. This attack made him loose his balance and fall to the floor. The brown haired boy crossed his arms, and shook his head from side to side, it wasn't fair that Riku was always better than him!  
  
"Giving up all ready?" Riku said and smiled. "I thought you were stronger than that!"  
  
Sora smiled, and took another pillow, when he attacked Riku with it he was off guard, and so it was now Riku who fell backward and received the attacks from Sora. The brown haired boy pinned his friend to the guy, and then gave him an un- harmful head lock.  
  
Suddenly the door to Sora's room opened, and in walked Sora's mother. Sora and Riku looked at her. The face of Sora's mother was tear stained, which made her young son worry.  
  
"Mom...what's wrong?" Sora asked, letting go of his best friend.  
  
The woman just shook her head in an odd way, and walked to were Riku was. She leaned down to his height and set her hands on the young boy's shoulder.  
  
"Riku...your mother just...she..." The woman then hugged him, as she started to cry.  
  
"She died just some time ago."  
  
"No..." Riku said, as he pushed the lady away shaking his head from side to side. His mother could not be dead! She couldn't!  
  
Riku's eyes started to fill with tears, and then ran.  
  
Sora watched as his friend ran away, he did the thing that any best friend could do and ran after him, but his mother stopped him. He struggled against her arms, but to no avail his mother was a lot stronger than him.  
  
"Sometimes it is better to be alone."  
  
"I can't leave Riku alone!"  
  
Raindrops felt on his forehead as Riku ran and ran, he did not know where he was headed all that he knew was that he wanted to go away, his mother could not be dead...she couldn't! He did not want to face that.  
  
Thunder started to roar in the sky as Riku fell to the ground and started to smash his little fists to the now cold sand. It wasn't fair, there were people that deserved to die...his mother was not one of them.  
  
A dark cloud formed in the sky, and suddenly some odd beings started to emerge from the ground, but Riku did not noticed. When he did noticed it was too late...the beings were all ready all over him and he slowly closed his eyes.  
  
When he opened it he was in a dark place...he didn't know where he was...all he knew is that it was a dark place.  
  
"Dear Riku...you should be going back...the darkness has always scared you." A familiar voice said...the voice of his mother...  
  
"Mom!" Riku said, as he looked up and saw her. He ran to her...he wanted to give her a hug, to hug her and never let her go.  
  
Before he could reached her, however, some of the beings that were back at the island got into his way, and he took some steps back.  
  
"You better go sweetie..."  
  
"NO!" Riku said, but found himself stepping back as the shadow beings surrounded him.  
  
"AH!" Riku screamed as he opened his eyes...the beings were still there on his island, and rain continued to fall.  
  
"I am not afraid!" He said, as he took a small piece of wood from a house that was being built, and started to wave it around trying to keep the beings away, but soon they surrounded him and he had to run away.  
  
He made his way to a small cave, and he stayed there for the rest of the night ...the shadows couldn't get him here...  
  
Sora woke up early the next morning...his mother has forced him to go to sleep, and as he looked around his room he hoped to see Riku but he didn't. It was then that he panicked, and still wearing his pajamas he ran off and went into a search for him...  
  
He looked all over the island, and just when he was about to go back home he saw a little cave formed just besides one of the small ponds of the island. Sora walked in, carefully stepping through the stones that were on the floor.  
  
"Riku?"  
  
"I'm here!" Riku said as he sat up...it was morning...there was light during the morning there was no darkness....  
  
"RIKU!" Sora said, and ran to hug his friend. "I thought you had been swallowed up by the storm!"  
  
"No one can get swallowed up by a storm, Sora!"  
  
"I was worried!" Sora said and crossed his arms, "I don't know what I could do if I didn't have you...being with Waka, Tidus and Yuffie doesn't sound at all fun!"  
  
Riku laughed, "I even thought you could be mad at me!" Sora added.  
  
"Of course not...you'll always be my best friend...no matter what happens. No matter how dark the days get!"  
  
Sora smiled, and Riku started to walk out of the cave.  
  
"I heard someone new is getting here today!" Riku said, as he looked to the sky...  
  
As years passed by the darkness came back...the silver haired boy stood up from his bed and ran to its direction...this time he was not afraid of the darkness.  
  
Author Notes: You liked? I might be doing a new version of this since I just typed this up in a day so this story might be changed at anytime by another one ^^. Also, please point out any spelling, or grammar mistakes. English is not my first language and I could like to get better. 


End file.
